


【飛唐/唐飛】情侶貼圖

by judy520mina



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/pseuds/judy520mina
Summary: ※唐毅x孟少飛※只是想寫笨蛋情侶互傳情侶貼圖而產生的腦洞小段子
Kudos: 1





	【飛唐/唐飛】情侶貼圖

**Author's Note:**

> ※唐毅x孟少飛  
> ※只是想寫笨蛋情侶互傳情侶貼圖而產生的腦洞小段子

唐毅與孟少飛時常用手機互傳訊息，偶爾報備彼此狀況，或者純粹休息時間想找對方聊天。  
在和孟少飛交往之前，通訊軟體對唐毅而言只是個聯絡事情的媒介，也幾乎不用貼圖，在他少得可憐的貼圖庫裡僅有官方贈送的兩款免費貼圖。  
孟少飛則和他相反，經常會傳一些奇形怪狀的貼圖或表情，有時甚至一句話都不打就徑直連傳了十幾張意味不明的貼圖過來，弄得唐毅滿頭問號，卻也覺得有趣。  
習慣是會互相影響的，和孟少飛認識久了，他也逐漸開始會回傳幾張莫名其妙或者少女心爆棚的可愛貼圖。  
孟少飛最近似乎在同事的介紹下發現了一款以熊與貓咪為主角的情侶貼圖，互動極致浮誇，貓咪的種種痴漢行為與熊的淡定模樣令人會心一笑。這陣子孟少飛不僅特別沉迷使用這款貼圖來騷擾男友，還硬是買了同款的強行贈送給唐毅逼迫他使用。  
「你不覺得這隻熊死人臉的樣子根本就是你嗎哈哈哈哈哈！」  
「……但你沒有這隻兔子這麼痴漢吧。」  
「這才不是兔子，是貓咪！」  
「……」蛤？貓咪？這白白一坨頭上兩隻耳朵的生物是貓咪？  
這世界真是越來越難以理解了。  
「而且我只是沒表現出來而已，其實我內心跟他一樣激動好嗎！」  
「你這樣還算沒表現出來？」  
「我如果真的一見到你就噴鼻血大概很快就會失血過多掛掉了！」  
「……那你還是傳貼圖就好。」

某日傍晚，孟少飛在警局裡趕一份當天必須繳交的報告，他焦躁地瞥了眼手錶，看來今天又來不及準時回家吃飯了。  
趙立安看他焦頭爛額的模樣，好心地伸出援手，「阿飛，要幫你買便當送來嗎？」  
「喔好啊，謝啦。」他眉頭深鎖地給自己的好友兼同事投去一個一言難盡的苦笑。  
另一邊，唐毅準時下班回到家，進了廚房打算開工，習慣性地先拿出手機就跳出一通孟少飛的未接來電和幾則文字訊息。  
『我今天得把報告做完才能走，晚餐沒辦法回去吃了，抱歉😭😭😭』  
『[貓咪噴淚貼圖]』  
看著那表情誇張的圖案，唐毅輕笑出聲，接著回覆：「沒關係，你有好好吃飯嗎？」  
或許是寫報告太無聊或者原本就在等對方訊息，孟少飛立刻就回了。  
『都是你害的啦！胃口被你養刁了之後吃外面的便當都覺得不美味了！』  
「那我目的就達到了，就是要讓你離不開我。」  
『就算沒有美食引誘，我也早就離不開你了啊！』  
『啊好煩喔──寫報告真的好無聊！！！好想回家吃你做的飯喔😭』  
『[貓咪蹲角落搞自閉貼圖*3]』（註：Love mode More Answer第17張）  
「快點寫完就能快點回來了。」  
「我在家等你。」  
「[熊熊從背後抱住在角落搞自閉的貓咪貼圖]」（註：Love mode More Answer第19張）  
『我還要親親🙁』  
「[熊熊抓住貓咪強吻貼圖]」（註：Love mode More Answer第20張）  
『[貓咪狂噴鼻血貼圖]』（註：Love mode Intense第39張）  
『[貓咪臉紅滾動貼圖]』（註：Love mode Intense第15張）  
『[貓咪抱住熊熊狂蹭貼圖]』（註：Love mode Intense第2張）  
唐毅對著手機傻笑了好一會，「好了，再玩下去你就寫不完了。」  
『我立刻光速飆完，你把自己洗乾淨等我！』  
「[熊熊乖巧坐好貼圖]」（註：Love mode More Answer第28張）  
『[貓咪發花痴貼圖]』（註：Love mode Intense第37張）  
對話結束後，唐毅打開冰箱查看裡面的食材，心想既然對方無法一起吃飯，晚餐大概就隨便煮碗麵應付一下吧。

時間走到九點多，外頭傳來汽車駛過的聲音，唐毅瞥了眼窗外，決定下樓迎接方才還在哀號身心飽受報告無情凌虐的男友。  
還有什麼事比一回家就能看見心愛的人還要更幸福呢？  
這是當孟少飛轉開門把就被唐毅的身影填滿整個視線時，心中冒出的第一個念頭。  
他旋即撲上前用力蹭著對方胸口，宛如貼圖上的貓咪緊緊摟著熊熊不肯放手。  
唐毅抬手輕輕揉了揉懷裡人的腦袋，「工作辛苦了。」  
「好累哦！要熊熊抱我上去！」  
「可是熊熊也很累，需要充電。」  
孟少飛聞言湊上前狠狠親上他的唇，分開前還用力吮了一口發出響亮的聲音，「這樣可以嗎？」  
「這樣電量大概只有從10%升到15%而已。」  
「你很貪得無厭欸。」  
「熊熊的插頭需要寶貝的插座才能充飽啊。」  
「……怎麼感覺你最近越來越會亂講垃圾話了？」  
「也不想想是誰傳染的。」  
「我有嗎？我沒有吧！」  
「你以為傳垃圾貼圖就不是垃圾嗎？」  
「……」  
眼見對方被堵得無法辯駁還不忘碎碎唸著「你自己還不是也用得很開心」諸如此類的埋怨，唐毅忍俊不禁笑出了聲。  
談戀愛或許就是如此神奇的事。  
無意間改變對方的同時也潛移默化地被對方改變。  
偶爾不知不覺間互相拉低彼此智商，做出一些自己平常絕對不會做，甚至是有些鄙視的傻事。  
但是，感覺並不壞。  
至於貼圖的作者日後很快又推出一組同系列新款貼圖，被唐毅火速發現後毫不猶豫地購入了兩套，就都是後話了。

END

非常無腦撒糖的一篇（ry  
因為實在是太想看他們用這款貼圖放閃所以就寫了！就是如此任性！  
貼圖部分是參考igarashi yuri的系列貼圖（一款40張），由於版權關係我不敢截圖，麻煩有興趣的讀者自行移駕到下方連結去看看哈哈哈真的超級可愛的辣  
手機訊息的部分或許比較難以閱讀，總之我盡力了嗚嗚

貼圖作者：igarashi yuri  
Love mode More Answer https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1185808/zh-Hant  
Love mode Intense https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1229013/zh-Hant


End file.
